


Moonshine

by MightySnowflake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I mean Gilbert IS charming..., M/M, Romance, a good plan, and a failed performance, but we can't blame Ivan for this entirely, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Ivan doesn't want to find Gilbert behind his bedroom door holding a knife so Ivan finds himself behind Gilbert's bedroom door instead.





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kuuvalgus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386235) by [MightySnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake). 



> This is my first fanfiction (!!!) if I leave out the original work that this translation is based off. The story occurred to me just as I was falling asleep so I had to wake up and write it down for it to leave my mind alone. :) Still, I'm happy to contribute to the fandom in more ways than reading fanfictions myself! Long live Hetalia! :D

The moon was high above when Ivan finally left his cabinet. All the other residents of the house must have been fast asleep already as he dragged his long legs along the corridors towards his bedroom. The war had been over for some time already but now his life was in danger because of the enormous stack of paperwork on his desk that was threatening to fall over every minute now if he didn’t constantly take care of it. There seemed to be no end to this. Ivan sighed and tried to forget about his duties at least for this night.

He accomplished that since his attention was caught by the light beaming from underneath the door on his left. Someone must have forgotten to draw the curtains. Tonight’s full moon was so bright that Ivan didn’t have to turn on any lights since the mild moonshine reached everywhere.

Ivan would have definitely resumed his journey hadn’t he recalled that it was Gilbert’s room where the light was coming from. That couldn’t mean anything good. During these couple of months that Gilbert had spent here in Russia Ivan had learned how sensitive to full moon Gilbert was. It didn’t disturb his sleep, far from it, but it didn’t prevent him from wandering upright around Ivan’s old house, that through some miracle had withstanded the war, either.

Not that sleepwalking would be something uncalled for among the nations: even Ivan had done that once or twice a long time ago or so he had been told. Nations sleepwalking meant that when they were awake then the nations were in control of their bodies, but if they were sleepwalking then their consciousness was taken over by their people, by the will of the people. Like mentioned before, the war had been over for some time only so Ivan didn’t want to find a sleeping upright Gilbert behind his bedroom door holding a knife, ready to describe the frustration, fear and anger of his people in a very forward and brutal manner.

So, even though it was late, Ivan knocked on Gilbert’s door. No one answered. Another knock on the door. Ivan frowned now. He really didn’t want to spend the little time he had for resting on constant checking if there isn’t a knife on his throat. Ivan wasn’t the type of a guy who would go into someone’s room without asking, at night on top of everything. But in his and Gilbert’s best interest Ivan decided to do the deed, to go into Gilbert’s room, close the curtains and leave just as quickly as he had entered. Gilbert doesn’t even have to know that Ivan was in his room in the middle of the night. Ivan sighed again, this time more out of discomfort, and opened decisively the door.

The cold blue light in Gilbert’s room fell on Ivan who walked right to the window, just as planned. Though this journey found it’s end fairly quickly when suddenly there could be heard movement on the other side of the room. Ivan froze. Was Gilbert awake? What should he say now? How could he explain the situation? Slowly Ivan turned his head towards the bed but the pair of red eyes could not be found as he anxiously expected. All he saw was a tuft of white hair, soft lashes on closed eyes and a scowling mouth. That last one was probably the result of the little creaking the door made when opened

Ivan would have continued his job, drawing the curtains, but his attention was already elsewhere. He hadn’t seen Gilbert being so peaceful for years now. The months that Gilbert had spent here passed mostly without problems and more silently than expected but Gilbert had stayed far away from Ivan and other residents of the house. He talked still loudly, confidently and walked around proudly with a straight back like it’s appropriate for a soldier but from Gilbert’s face there could be read anything but confidence. He talked only when spoken to, complained about some tasks but in the end agreed much faster than Ivan would have expected and the most worrisome: he’s glances.

How he looked longingly into his borscht during dinner, seeing there however something completely else, how he gazed outside into the distance while walking by the windows, sinking into deep thoughts and appearing to be present somewhere entirely else. How his eyes caught the moments when Toris patted approvingly on Raivis’s shoulder or when Raivis, without a word, took hold of Eduard’s hand who’s expression didn’t speak of any discomfort but whose aching soul Raivis could understand very well without the need to look into his face. How after seeing those episodes Gilbert’s strict posture relaxed a little and from his eyes could once again be recognised longing. Right now, in this moonlight, Gilbert felt different when the trouble wasn’t that obvious on his face. One could say he was really resting in peace.

This silent picture charmed Ivan. He took a few cautious footsteps towards Gilbert whose fair face seemed even fairer in the moonshine making it seemingly glow even. This wasn’t the Gilbert he had encountered in the countless battles during these last damned years: it was Gilbert who he remembered from the distant past praying with his fellow Teutonic Knights at the foot of the altar candlelight illuminating only concentration and peace in his face. This was Gilbert who sat under a tree in the shadows of the garden of Sanssouci munching the apple snatched from the palace kitchen and observing the sparrows bathing in the puddle when he though no one was watching.

A white strand of hair had fallen on Gilbert’s face which Ivan offhandedly brushed away. The warm and light touch elicited a quiet murmur which startled Ivan. He drew his hand carefully away and noticed then, with a great surprise, a smile on Gilbert’s face. Not that smirk that had nothing in it but dry humour, a real smile, a heartfelt smile. It was the first time since his arrival that Gilbert had smiled here in his house, thought Ivan excitedly. And how this smile fit him. It has always belonged there, as long as Ivan has known Gilbert. Only here hasn’t Ivan been able to bring a smile on Gilbert’s face. This smile was probably also meant for someone else who right now was far away from here and missing Gilbert as much as Gilbert missed him.

Nonetheless, Ivan wanted to remember that smile forever. He crouched down next to Gilbert’s bed and looked attentively for the last time that sleeping face in front of him before he decided to finally return to the window. He didn’t get to do that because Gilbert’s eyes opened. At first a little, then wide open after seeing movement right in front of him. Gilbert jumped in a sitting position and retreated quickly against the wall behind him. Ivan was startled as well, lost his balance and fell backwards on the floor.

Big red eyes observed Ivan intensively in silence for some time and violet looked Gilbert in return. Neither knew what to say in this situation. Finally, when Ivan was still looking at Gilbert with a pitiful expression, like a cat that was caught stealing some sausage, Gilbert muttered suspectingly, ‘What are… What are you doing here, Ivan?’ That broke the static atmosphere that had formed above them and suddenly Ivan understood just how shady this situation was, especially from Gilbert’s point of view. Ivan tried to word the explanation in his head so that he being in Gilbert’s room in the middle of the night would sound reasonable. But soon enough he found, with a great disappointment, that it wasn’t possible so he had to settle with the truth however fishy it sounded.

Ivan looked away from Gilbert and thus found a very interesting crack in the wall, ‘Eem...’. Briefly Ivan sneaked a peek at Gilbert once more and then settled on investigating the new-found crack, ‘There was moonlight coming from your room and I know how you can get affected by it. I didn’t want to… I knocked but you didn’t answer. So… I decided to close those curtains myself.’ Ivan prayed with all his heart that this explanation would be sufficient so he could leave this room without Gilbert loathingly keeping away from him for the rest of his life.

Gilbert’s expression betrayed that this explanation wasn’t enough as his eyes moved to look at the still opened curtains and then back to Ivan who was sitting awkwardly in front of his bed. In all honesty, this story seemed incredibly stupid especially because the first thing he saw, after opening his eyes, was a face that shouldn’t have been there. Gilbert’s heart was still beating inside him but steadily it got it’s usual rhythm back. Ivan’s face was now one of a little child who’s about to cry because of the scolding he knows is waiting for him.

Gilbert didn’t believe that Ivan would actually do something immoral in his room: he just wasn’t that kind of a guy. Probably he actually was there to close the curtains then fell into his own thoughts and somehow found his way in front of Gilbert’s bed. That last part still seemed suspicious but he was ready to leave it aside for the moment and blame Ivan’s loads of work for that: Ivan was as stressed out as all the other residents of the house if not more. Gilbert wouldn’t be surprised if Ivan made a few faulty steps in the wrong direction with that tired head of his. Still, Ivan didn’t have to know that Gilbert dismissed the situation so easily so Gilbert threw him a smug smile, ‘If you’ve come here with such a noble task then I can’t hinder you from completing it...’ In spite of that, Ivan sat still for a few moments, trying to comprehend what he had been just told, then suddenly understood the hint, headed swiftly off to the window and started to work on the curtains.

‘It’s very nice of you to worry about my curtains: the moonlight must be very effective tonight as you managed to find your way before my bed after entering into the room.’ Ivan’s hand stopped in midair halfway to the second curtain after that. There could be heard mocking in Gilbert’s voice but it wasn’t malicious. Actually, it had light humour in it. There could even be heard a quiet chuckle at the end. Maybe Gilbert will not hate him after tonight? That brought Ivan some courage and he gave Gilbert an unwavering answer, ‘Yes, the moonlight is definitely strong tonight.’ After that he drew the last curtain and the room fell into darkness.

‘That’s done now,’ he added glancing to the other side of the room where now only someone’s dark form could be identified. Despite that Ivan still felt embarrassment and couldn’t keep looking at the other man though he was sure that Gilbert couldn’t see him either. ‘Good night, Ivan,’ was all there could be heard, this time a little softer, and maybe Ivan imagined it but there was gentleness in Gilbert’s voice. ‘Good night,’ answered Ivan quietly but clearly and walked to the wooden door he had entered some time ago. For the last time he turned his head towards Gilbert before he left the room and shut the door gently behind him.

Ivan’s face was still flushed and it felt like his heart was held by two merciless hands that constantly squeezed it but that not because of him being caught or his awkwardness but because it was the first time in this house that Gilbert had talked to him so openly. Ivan didn’t even know how much he had missed Gilbert’s banter despite how annoying it could be. And if Gilbert had really smiled behind his back then it was meant only for him. It didn’t count that he had not seen it: it was there and it was directed at him. Strolling towards his bedroom Ivan had forgotten everything about his paperwork, all there could be found now in his mind was the moonlit sleeping face of Gilbert.


End file.
